A gift from God
by doc boy
Summary: The war is over and Harry has one more emotional rollercoaster to endure. But what lies on the other side of it?


A gift from God

I do not own Harry Potter

It's hard to believe the war was over. Finally they were free. Especially Harry. He could now have a life to live. His was free of being the savior of the wizarding world. He could live life as he wanted to live it. He could finally confess to the women he loves and hopefully raise a family with her.

But it was not in the cards.

During the celebration party, Harry saw his heart's choice suck face with his best friend Ronald Weasley and his heart became devoid of all emotion, with nothing left but a numbing pain to accompany him as he watched them kiss. He lowered his head sadly as he could feel his heart rip in two and the halves fall somewhere unimportant at the bottom of his stomach. He was too late. He waited too long.

He should have told her earlier. He told himself he would tell her when it was all over because he didn't want her to be troubled or be used as bait if he told her when they were still on the run. But he was too selfless to tell her when he really wanted to. For the first time in his life, he cursed himself for being so selfless and for lacking the trait he really wished he had back then. Selfishness. That way he might have still had a chance.

 _"But she could have been put at more risk than she actually was if you had."_ Came a rational voice in his head.

 _"But that way I could have at least could have had time with her in a romantic way."_ Said another.

 _"And what if Voldemort and the death eaters would find out you loved her romantically? They would use her for bait and would violate and torture her worse than Bellatrix did, if not kill her. Would you really want her blood on your hands for a few brief moments of pleasure?"_

It was then that reality came back sinking down on him.

 _"No."_ he thought.

This was who he was. He was and always would be selfless no matter what he would do. He loved the women of his dreams. He truly, honestly did. But if loving her and maintaining their friendship means accepting her choice of heart he had to live with it and accept it. He really was selfless and he hated himself for it.

Suddenly Harry felt really drowsy, drained and empty. He made his way for the portrait door, only to be stopped by Neville.

"Oy Harry! Where're you going? The party's in full swing and it's partially for you."

"I need a drink." Replied Harry simply.

"But we have butterbeer in the common room."

"I need something stronger than that…" he said heavily and walked out. Neville looked after him with a slightly confused look on his face. After a few seconds he shrugged and took a swing out of his butterbeer.

"Bloke knows how to party…"

Harry walked down the empty corridors alone, feeling more isolated and deserted than ever, missing his parents more than ever…

Then it hit him. A new project for him to pursue in the near future. He was told it can't be done. But he hoped he could find a way. But not before he goes down the kitchens to drown his current sorrows with the strongest fire whisky they had…

The house helves have never seen Harry so distraught. Within a few hours he downed the whole bottle of fire whisky while rumbling about missed chances, waiting too long, not having any love or family in life, guilt and unrequited love. It wasn't until three in the morning that he passed out on the floor and the empty scotch bottle fell from his hands. Out of all living things in the magical and non magical world, only the house elves were witness to the magnitude of painfully large emotional torment and anguish he had within him. He was like royalty to them. Especially Dobby. After the Malfoy Manor incident, Dobby was almost killed but Harry was lucky to save his life. After he recovered he gave Harry a big hug and apparated back to the kitchens at Hogwarts were he belonged. Now it was his turn to return the favor. Dobby covered Harry with a white table cloth to serve as a blanket and used some of his hats as a cushion for his head as Harry snored loudly and all the elves looked at him with huge pity and empathy. Dobby placed his hand on Harry's.

"Everything will be alright Harry sir. Dobby promises." And with that he was gone and went back to his kitchen duties.

The sun has risen, morning has come and gone and Harry was nowhere to be found. Despite there no longer being a real danger, Hermione was worried sick about him. She looked for him all morning but found no sign of him. It wasn't until one at noon that she ran into Neville.

"Neville! Thank God I found you. Have you seen Harry? I've been looking all over for him."

"Not since last night."

"Do you know where he is?"

"Nope. Last thing he said last night was that he needed a stiff drink and he left and I haven't seen him since."

"He's been missing since last night and you didn't tell anybody?" scolded Hermione.

Neville shrugged.

"He's grown man Hermione and he just defeated you know who. I think he can handle himself."

"But not when he's drunk he can't!" she retorted and bit her lip.

"But this is so unlike him. Harry doesn't drink and never gets drunk. Why would he do that?"

"Well he did just get his life back and earned his freedom. That would be a damn good reason to celebrate wouldn't you say?"

"Yeah but I still don't know if he would get carried away like that. Did he say anything else or where he was going?"

"Nope. He also didn't seem too cheerful either now that I think about it…" Neville trailed off.

"He didn't? How could he not be? It should have been the happiest and most relieving day of his life."

"Didn't seem like it to me. He seemed rather miserable if you ask me…"

"But why? Did anyone pull some mind stunt on him or something?"

"Not that I know of. But whatever happened to him it had to be pretty awful to bring him down on a night like that."

Hermione shook her head slightly in the distress.

"I don't know what's gotten into Harry but I have to find out what. I've got to find him…" she said and ran off.

Neville said Harry went for a drink. That means he might be at Hogsmeade at the Three Broomsticks. She exited the Hogwarts grounds and apparated to the nearby village. It was mostly deserted but few people stopped by to say hello the visiting heroine. But Hermione wasn't interested in fame right now. She ran across the village and stormed into the Three Broomsticks. Madam Rosmerta approached her in a hurry and concern.

"Good heavens Dear Granger, what's wrong?" Hermione was leaning on her knees panting like a dog. She spoke as she struggled to catch her breath.

"Have you… seen… Harry… last night…?" she asked hoarsely. The witch owning the pub frowned in concern and confusion.

"I haven't dear. Is he alright?"

"I don't know. I've been looking for him all morning. Do you know if he's been to one of the other pubs in town?"

The witch chuckled.

"Oh no dear. If Harry the hero of the wizarding world would have been in one of the other pubs at Hogsmeade my pub would have been deserted in seconds and last night it was packed but calm. I am certain Harry wasn't here last night."

Hermione sighed.

"Alright. Thanks Madam Rosmerta." She said and before Madam Rosmerta could respond there was a loud pop and Hermione had vanished. She soon found herself running inside the castle again.

If Harry hadn't gone to Hogsmeade, Hermione reasoned, there could be only one more place in the area where he could get a stiff drink. She ran down the stairs into the basement and stopped by a fruit bowl portrait. She gently rubbed the pair and the door swung open. She ran into the kitchens and looked for her lost friend. It was when she saw him laying in the corner covered in a table cloth and an empty scotch bottle beside him, that her heart broke and her legs sank. Harry has been drinking, and by the looks of it, a whole lot. She inspected the bottle. Not only was it a one hundred year old fire whisky scotch, but it also had, more than 60% alcohol in it. What in Merlin's name could possibly bring Harry to a practically suicidal drinking rampage? She put the bottle down beside him and looked at his comatose form.

"Harry?" she asked gently. He groaned softly.

"Harry? Can you hear me? Can you hear me Harry?" she asked and shook him slightly. His eyes flinched and they slowly opened and then quickly closed tight again and he screamed in pain, startling Hermione.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Oooohhhhh…. I have a terrible hangover…. Oh mercy of God this is worse than having visions of Voldemort…."

"Harry please, what happened to you? I was worried sick."

Instead of answering Harry moaned in pain.

"Oh my ears… please Hermione don't shout like that…"

Then Harry jolted into a sitting position and started vomiting on the floor. Hermione quickly got out of the way and smiled at him with sympathy as he got the extra junk out of his system. At least she found him and he was alive so that was something to be thankful for. Looks like her answers are gonna have to wait a while. Hermione rubbed his back gently to help him out a bit. When he was done he was about to collapse but Hermione caught him.

"Feeling better?' she asked sweetly.

He nodded and with that he was unconscious. Hermione knew he needed medical help. She summoned a magical stretcher, took the empty whisky bottle and hurried Harry to the hospital wing. She got there in record time and was greeted by a very concerned and surprised Madam Pomfrey.

"Good lord Hermione what happened to Mr. Potter?" she demanded.

"I don't know. He disappeared last night. I just found him in the kitchen with this bottle beside him. I think he went on a drinking fit." Madam Pomfrey snatched the bottle from her hand and brought it close to her face as she adjusted her glasses.

"He drank a century year old bottle of fire whisky containing 60% of alcohol in one sitting? What on Earth is wrong with him?! I'll be damned if his liver has a single healthy tissue left!"

Hermione paled at this.

"But you will be able to save him right?"

"Oh yes I will be able. But it will be a painful ordeal. Never in my years as a school nurse did I have to restore someone's organs…" said the nurse in distress as she carried Harry to one of the beds and helped him drink a large potion bottle. Then she sighed with relief.

"That should do it for now. In a few days he might need another." She said as she watched his breathing steady and his face begin to go from yellow to normal.

"What did you give him?" asked Hermione.

"Organ Restoration Potion. It will also clean his blood from any extra alcohol that was left in it."

Hermione sighed with relief.

"Thank God." She said and slouched into a chair beside him.

"Mr. Potter is going to be okay Miss Granger but it will take time. The potion inflicts a magical coma. It won't be three days till he's awake again. Hopefully by then he will be alright."

Hermione smiled at the nurse.

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey."

"Anytime dear." She said and walked off to do her duties. Hermione sat by Harry's bed sadly. What could get a person who's supposed to be the happiest person on Earth to nearly kill himself with alcohol? He started to groan which meant the potion was taking effect and was causing him great pain. He groaned painfully in his sleep. Hermione grabbed his hand and stroked it gently as she rubbed circles in it.

"Shhh…."

"Shhh…"

"It's going to be okay Harry… I promise Harry… you're going to be just fine…" she whispered to him as he slept, which seemed to sooth him up a little bit.

Hermione spent most of her time during the next three days by Harry's bedside trying to sooth him. By that time everyone at Hogwarts knew about his drinking accident and was as equally curious as to why it happened. By the evening of the third day Hermione fell asleep with her head on Harry's bed. She was woken up by him stirring and groaning again. She lifted her head up and saw him open his eyes slightly and took a deep breath of fresh air into his lungs.

"Hi." She said.

He looked at her and smiled.

"Hi." He said.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

"Better Hermione, thanks." He said and added.

"Where am I?"

"In the hospital wing. You passed out in the kitchen remember?"

Harry thought for a minute trying to remember, then it came to him.

"That's right. I did pass out. How long was I asleep?"

"Three days."

Harry sighed and sank into his mattress.

"Well that sucks."

"You know what else sucks? You know what really sucks Harry James Potter?" she snapped at him. Feeling slightly alarmed, he didn't say anything.

"What really sucks is that I almost lost you. What in the Lord's name where you thinking? Drinking so much booze in one sitting?! What has gotten into you? This isn't like you…" said Hermione with sadness, hurt and disappointment. Harry sighed in defeat.

"I had to Hermione." He said simply.

"But why? What could push you over the edge so badly to make you do such a thing?"

He sighed again and closed his eyes.

"I can't tell you Hermione, it might make things worse. I'm sorry." He said and opened them again to look at her.

"How could it be worse? You almost killed yourself because of your own stupidity and I almost lost you. What could be worse than that?"

Harry sighed again.

"Losing you Hermione. Losing our friendship…" he said and looked away with a sad look in his eyes. He looked so lost with that expression. It looks he lost something dear to him. The dearest thing in the world. It's an expression she's never seen in him before. Not even after Sirius died. Realizing he had deep emotional reasons, and apparently very painful ones that seemed to concern her, she realized the problem may be bigger than she imagined. She looked at him compassionately and squeezed his hand for support. She smiled sweetly and caringly at him.

"What's wrong Harry? Please tell me what made you so distraught. I promise you, whatever it is our friendship will not affected. It's too strong for the likes of that."

Harry scanned her with his eyes and sighed.

"Alright. I'll tell you Hermione…" he said and took a deep breath before he spoke.

"I was distraught because of you." He said simply. Hermione paled. She looked horrified and was consumed by fear and guilt.

"Harry, I am so sorry! I don't know exactly what exactly I did to set you off but I really, terribly sorry…"

"It's alright Hermione." He cut her off.

"It's not your fault. I understand. If you choose Ron instead of me then I'll just have to live with it and be happy for you."

Hermione looked confused.

"Harry, what the hell are you talking about?"

"You and Ron. I saw you two kissing the other night and it seemed to be a pretty passionate one. Thee reason I was crushed and didn't want to tell you about it was because I was in love with you since you helped me with the summoning charm in our fourth year. But when I saw you kissing Ron I realized I lost my chance and went to the kitchen to drown my sorrows." Explained Harry. To his surprise and guilt, Hermione's eyes were filled with tears.

"Oh Harry…" she sobbed and fell into his arms much to his surprise.

"I don't love Ron…" she said sadly.

"Then why were you…?"

"Harry you're such a twit. Ron was kissing me because he had too much to drink and I was a bit tipsy too. I may have appeared to enjoy it but I don't have romantic feelings for him. Had you stayed a few seconds longer you would have seen that I regained my senses and slapped him silly."

"Oh…" said Harry, feeling slightly silly and ashamed of his actions now.

"You didn't have to go through all that because of a heartbreak Harry. You should have known that Ron and I wouldn't last…"

"I do now." He confessed sheepishly.

Hermione tightened her embrace around him.

"My poor silly Harry…" she said softly and sadly. Harry blushed at the nickname.

"If you've loved me for all this time, why didn't you say anything? You had about three years to do it."

"Because at first I didn't have the guts. When you know who came back, I decided to wait till it was over assuming we'd survive."

"Why?" demanded the girl.

"Because I didn't want to put you into more danger. If Voldemort and the death eaters knew you were my girlfriend they could use you as bait to get me or would torture you and violate you more than Bellatrix did at Malfoy Manor. I didn't want that for you. With what's already happened to you I will have trouble forgiving myself in our life time. The way Bellatrix tortured you… and what she's done to your arm… I'll never be able to live with myself if something worse happened to you just because I was being selfish, no matter how much I wanted to be. With what's already happened I already have a hard time living with myself…"

"Oh Harry…" said Hermione sadly. She brought him closer to her chest and cradled his head in her shoulders.

"You are entitled to happiness as much as anyone else. Even more than anyone else because of all you've been through. You didn't have to wait so long to tell me how you felt because I love you too. I would give my life for you if I had to and dong so while being your girlfriend would make it all the more worthwhile. It's time you gave yourself a break for once in your life Harry." She said and smiled sweetly at him as she peered into his eyes and cupped his cheeks.

"When was the last time you let someone save your life?" she asked. He smiled warmly at her.

"I believe you just did." He said happily and pressed his lips against hers as all the pain and emotional torment just fell away, only for him to be whisked with Hermione to the stars in a heavenly bliss as they kissed each other for the first time in their lives. The relief and happiness they felt, especially Harry was so wonderful, it made their heart ache with beauty, love and passion. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck. As they let each other's tongues gain access into each other's mouths and they explored every inch of it as they made out like a couple on fire for ten minutes till they ran out of air. They parted with a small squirt sound and gazed dreamily and lovingly into each other's eyes. Then Harry embraced his lovely girlfriend in the most lovingly way possible.

"I love you Harry." Said Hermione as she rested in his chest and grabbed his shirt like a teddy bear.

"I love you too Hermione… more than you'll ever know…"

She smirked sweetly.

"That's something I'll be glad to hear more often…"

"I love you Hermione, more than you'll ever know…"

She smiled sweetly and happily at him, bliss in her eyes and voice.

"I love you too Harry… my silly little Harry…" she said happily as he chuckled and kissed the top of her hair and cradled her in his arms as they slowly fell asleep cuddled up together…

That night, Harry had a vision like never before. Death himself came to him and spoke to him about the deathly hallows. He spoke to him about the resurrection stone and how it backfired on one of the three brothers and why it happened. Then he revealed a secret known only to him. If casting a certain spell never used by man on the resurrection stone using the elder wand, the person's loved ones return as actual people and not spirits and stay happy in the mortal world for as long as they live. He told Harry what the magic words where and showed him the exact location of where he dropped the stone and how to find it. He finished his visit with the following words.

 _"Do not worry about your future and when I will come for you Harry. Your life's troubles and turmoil are over at last. I assure you that you and your loved ones, living or dead will have a happy, long, fulfilling and peaceful life ahead of them. You have my word. I think that you out of all people deserve a break and special privileges. So do not worry about when I will come for you and the ones you cherish. You and your loved ones will have a long happy life till then. Till that day comes, you have a family to build with the ones you love and spend the rest of your life with the loved ones I stole from you under the command of an evil monster. I wish you a happy life Harry Potter. I'll come for you when the time is right…"_ and with that Harry woke up. He was flabbergasted. Could what he's seen really had been true? He had to find out and he had to find out now.

"Hermione! Hermione wake up!" he shook her excitedly. She woke up groggily.

"What is it Harry?"

"You are not gonna believe what I just found out." He said on the verge of laughter.

"I'm about to get my parents back." He said excitedly and chuckled. She blinked and looked at him dumbly, too tired to comprehend what he said or to take it seriously.

"Have you been drinking again Harry?"

"Not I'm serious! I had a vision in my sleep. Death himself came to me and told me of how to bring my parents back from the dead. Only as living beings and not spirits and in a way that they will stay happy in the mortal world."

She blinked.

"But that's impossible. The tale of three brother clearly says…"

Harry laughed crazily.

"But that just it! They didn't know about it. Up until now this was a secret known only to him. We have to go to the forbidden forest now. I want to get my parents, Sirius and everyone else back." He said eagerly.

Seeing how serious he was about this, Hermione was starting to think this vision was real. So she got up and they busted out of the infirmary and ran out of the castle and to the forest. Harry thought of the picture death planted in his head and searched for the place where dropped the resurrection stone. And sure enough, he found it. He crouched and fumbled in the ground a little bit, then a small

"Aha!" broke the silence and he held the stone in his hands once again.

"Look at this Hermione." He said to her and she held her illuminated wand over it. She gasped softly.

"It is real. Real as can be."

"Now watch this." He said and put his old repaired wand away and took out the elder wand from his cloak. He aimed at the stone and spoke.

 _"Ressurctio of privvilagio!"_ he commanded and the whole forest was filled with a bright and blinding white light. A loud whistling noise was heard and a few foggy spirits came down from the heavens and hovered above the ground. Their faint hues began to shine white at even brighter light than the one that surrounded it. Then a solid texture began to form in one of them and the then the other. Soon all the spirits began to form solid bodies and gain distinct color. He could see a long mane of fiery red hair form on the woman's head in front of him and he could see a green glitter emit from where her eyes were. Lastly he could see a warm loving smile directed straight at him where her lips should be. Soon all the spirits formed solid bodies and formed different textures and colors and Harry could see his loved ones and all the ones who perished in the dreadful two wars stand before him, alive and breathing once again. Lily's smile widened as she stretched her arms wide as Harry ran towards her and fell into her arms. His parents were murdered when he was less than a year old. This was the first time in living memory that he was being hugged by his mother. It was a pleasure, happiness and relief from a moment longed for so very long and was so immense, it defies any attempt of logical or emotional explanation or description. Harry was beside himself. He felt like was in heaven. He's done the impossible. Something he saw happen only in his dreams: live a life where his loving parents were alive and well and were there for him when he needed them most.

"I love you Mom." Said Harry. She kissed his hair.

"I love you too sweetheart…" she said and they both wept, letting the situation and their emotions speak louder and better than words ever could under the command of mortal life forms.

Soon Harry's father joined the group hug and everyone wept at the emotional scene. Everyone who was killed in the both wars was standing around living in the flesh, and not one eye remained dry at that scene. Even Mad Eye Moody the crazy and tough as nails warrior, shed a few tears as he gave the reunited Potters a rare and happy smile.

"I missed you." Harry said to his parents and they hugged him more tightly.

"We missed you too…" they said happily.

By now the light has subsided and it was dark again, but dawn was kissing the horizon from the East, symbolizing a sunshine of a brand new beginning for Harry and his loved ones. It was then that Lily and James noticed Hermione stand there quietly with tears of joy streaming down her cheeks.

"Aren't you gonna introduce us Harry?" asked James. Harry chuckled. He really was a wise cracker. It looks like he really was a chip off old the block after all. Hermione was so much in awe she couldn't move. Harry approached her and gently brought her to meet his parents.

"Mom, Dad, I'd like you to meet my Girlfriend. Hermione Granger."

To everyone surprise, Hermione cleared her throat. He looked at her quizzically.

"I think you mean fiancée." She corrected. He blinked for a moment then smiled joyfully.

"That's right. That's right."

James winked at his son.

"Atta boy Harry."

Suddenly a small gust of wind breezed through them making the bells in Tonks's earrings jingle a little bit. She smiled.

"You know I heard once that whenever a bell rings an angel gets his wings."

They all chuckled at the emotional statement and headed back for the castle, with a happy life ahead of them, devoid of other wars and such troubles…

Several weeks later…

Harry and Hermione were at Diagon Alley shopping for an engagement ring. They passed by a nice jewelry shop and saw something that caught their eyes. A nice diamond ring with a blue sapphire diamond embedded on it. Hermione fell in love with it instantly and she knew she found her pick. The ring itself was expensive and while Harry could easily afford it, the owner of the shop was more than glad to give it for free to the wizard who saved the wizarding world from many years of oppression and enslavement by a homicidal maniac. Appreciating the sentiment and gladly appreciating the offer, they exited the store, left Diagon alley and headed for their apartment. Harry turned on the stereo and he danced with his future wife over the blue carpet that covered their living room…

Several months later…

Harry and Hermione were standing beside each other in St Paul's church in London about to be wed in holy matrimony. Harry never dreamed he would be walked to the alter day by his parents on his wedding day, but indeed he was. He wasn't officially married yet and he was already over the moon with joy and happiness.

When everyone was seated and silent, the priest spoke.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness something special. Not often does it happen that childhood friends become lovers, and these two lovers share a pure bond that is a sight to behold. Now they have requested me to make their love official and I was happy to comply. If for any reason, anyone thinks these two should not be wed, let him speak now or forever hold his peace." He paused briefly to see if anyone would say anything, obviously and thankfully nobody did. Then he proceeded to the oaths.

"Do you Harry James Potter, take this women to be your lawful wedded wife, to love and cherish her, and care for her in sickness and in health till death do you part?"

"I do." Said Harry. Then the priest turned to the bride in question.

"And do you Hermione Jean Granger take this man to be your lawful wedded husband to love and cherish him, and care for him in sickness and in health till death do you part?"

"I do." Said Hermione. The priest smiled.

"I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." He said. Harry was delighted. He lifted the fabric covering her face and kissed her passionately as everyone cheered and applauded. Harry and his new wife walked down the aisle as everyone cheered for them and threw rice their way. Outside, awaited them a limousine that would take them to the airport, where they would board plane that would take them to their honeymoon. Where do you ask? Oh let's say it's a nice little place called Australia.

Two days later…

Harry and Hermione finally arrived at their hotel room door in Sydney Australia. They were exhausted, but happy to be there. Harry opened the door, picked Hermione up bridal style as she laughed wholeheartedly and he carried her over the threshold into their hotel room. But while not forgetting to put the 'do not disturb' sign face upward on the door handle before closing it. And it remained closed for the rest of the night.

Several months later…

Harry was eating breakfast with Hermione in a peaceful silence. Hermione had a coy smile on her face and a faint blush on her cheeks.

"What's the matter Hermione?"

She smirked and her blush deepened.

"I'm rather obvious aren't I?" she asked.

He blinked.

"What do you mean?"

She laughed.

"And yet you're still as dense as ever…" she teased.

"And you're still a know-it-all as ever but that still doesn't explain why you're blushing."

She smirked and chuckled in bemusement.

"Why don't you take a guess?" she teased.

Harry chuckled at her antics, he decided to play along.

"Okay, let me think…"

"You got a promotion at work?"

"Nope."

"Hmm, okay. So maybe you shaved my bunny slippers?"

Hermione rolled her head backward in laughter.

"Think harder Harry."

"Oh I know. You have gas."

"Okay now I know you're just toying with me Harry."

"It's fun too. You should try it sometime."

She rolled her eyes.

"I'll keep that in mind whenever I wish to annoy myself."

"Good. Let me know how you reacted." He teased and she rolled her eyes in bemusement.

"Seriously, Harry are we gonna do this every time I get pregnant?" she blurted out.

"Oh great I just said it for you…" she muttered. Harry's eyes opened wide

"You're pregnant?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded again with a sweet smile on her face.

"You did it Hermione! This is fantastic!" he said and brought her into a warm hug.

"Indeed it is Harry. Indeed it is." She said as she basked in his embrace.

"I do have one question though."

"What's that?"

"Why did you arrange our wedding day to be on September 19th?"

Harry smiled.

"Because it was your birthday. It was a romantic gesture. Like an extra gift for both occasions. I wanted you to have two reasons to be happy on our anniversary. Not just the one."

She smiled at him and peered into his eyes.

"You are so sweet…" she said and leaned forward to kiss him tenderly on the lips, leaving their morning coffee and orange juice long forgotten…

Several more months later...

It was Christmas Eve and Harry and his parents were standing outside a delivery room in London Memorial Hospital. This too is something Harry dreamed of when he was younger and he was glad it came true. Their waiting was cut off by a loud crying noise coming from inside. Soon the door opened.

"Mr. Potter?"

"Yes?" said Harry.

"Your wife gave birth to healthy twin girls."

"Twins? That's amazing! I thought it would be just one." Said Harry in surprise. To everyone's astonishment the room was filled with the sound of screaming again and the doctor rushed back inside to help Hermione. To everyone's surprise, Hermione gave birth to two more babies, boys this time. Making it a birth of quadruplets of all things, two boys and two girls. Harry sat by his wife and hugged her tightly and kissed her softly on the lips.

"How do you feel baby?"

"Tired but happy."

"Yeah? Are you feeling any pain?"

"A little but I'll be alright." She said and he smiled, feeling reassured.

"Good." He said and they looked upon their four newborn children. The first girl had Harry's green eyes but Hermione's brown hair. Her brother had her brown eyes but Harry black hair. The second girl had looked just like Hermione and the youngest boy looked just like Harry. The perfect diversity.

"They're beautiful aren't they?" asked Harry and she smiled in agreement.

"Yeah they are. Any ideas for a name?"

"Who should we name first?"

"The girls were born first so we might as well name in consecutive order."

"Alright." Harry said and looked at his oldest daughter

"How does the name Janie sound?"

Hermione smiled.

"I love it."

Then they moved on to the second girl. Hermione thought for a bit.

"How about Jenny? Or Jennifer? Jenny could be her nickname."

"I was thinking more in the direction of Jean." Said Harry.

"That works too." Said Hermione.

"So Jean it is?"

"Jean it is." She agreed. She turned to her parents who were watching happily from the side.

"Mom, do you mind us naming her after you?"

"Not at all dear. It would be an honor."

"And you Dad?"

"Whatever you decide dear." He said. Hermione smiled.

"Good." She said and turned her head back to the kids

"Now onto the boys." Said Hermione and looked at their middle child.

"I know. How about Daniel?" asked Hermione.

"Daniel is good."

Hermione nodded.

"What should we name the youngest one?"

"Why don't we call him James? We named the youngest girl after your mother so it would be fitting to name the youngest son after my father."

Hermione smiled at him.

"I think that's a great idea." She said. Harry turned to his folks.

"Mom, Dad is that alright?"

"Certainly dear." Said Lily.

"Of course Son." Said James. And everyone turned to look at the new babies with their new names.

"Well, in that case, welcome to the family little ones." Said Hermione as she held two and Harry held two and they all embraced each other in a big hug…

Eleven years later…

Kings Cross Station was as busy as it always was on September 1st. A family of six was heading for the barrier between the station and platform 9 & 3/4 and passed by it one at a time. Soon the Hogwarts express was in front of them, as pretty and shiny as it always was.

"Do you have everything?" asked Hermione.

"Yes Mom." Said the kids.

"Good." She smiled and gave each of her kids a goodbye hug and kiss and Harry did the same thing.

"Do you the best you guys."

"We will Dad." they said as they embraced again and he gave his two sons a fist bump as the parents exchanged last displays of affection with their four kids.

"We'll miss you. Don't forget to write!" called Harry.

"Every week you four!" called out Hermione at their kids as they waved at them from their cabin window. Soon the train whistle blew and wheels started to turn as it slowly left the platform. Soon the train made a turn to the right and was out of sight.

Hermione sighed.

"I'm sure they'll make great students." She said.

"With your brains they inherited I'm sure of it."

"And with your knack for mischief and Quidditch I'd say it's a pretty strong match yet a slightly volatile one."

"Would you have it any other way?" he teased with a smirk. She stuck out her tongue at him.

"Not on your life my silly little Harry." She teased and he chuckled.

"Oh my little know-it-all, we're never gonna be over that little name are we?" he asked.

"No." she said simply, purely out of spite.

"Good. I wouldn't have it any other way." He smiled and kissed her.

"Nor would I Harry." She said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and walked with her towards to the other side of the barrier. Not to an empty house mind you. They still had four year old Helen and six year old Jennifer to watch. And their pet dog Chipi makes five.

The end….

PS: It's a wonderful life.

 **Disclaimer: this story does not encourage normal and/or severe alcohol consumption of any kind, level of alcohol, density or age, in any age. Especially underage drinkers. Any irresponsible consumption of alcohol under any circumstances, whether if it's underage drinking, excessive alcohol consumption or both, or any kind of alcohol abuse under any circumstances and age is the solely the victim's responsibility.**

So, another record broken. I always surprise myself at how I top these things. This is now my now longest one-shot ever written. As you may have noticed I made a little bit of change of pace with this one. Originally it was supposed to be a story where Hermione has her birthday because today is her birthday so I decided to write a story for the occasion. Unfortunately I wasn't able to address it only aside from a small plot point and it wasn't done in the happiest story out there. But at least all the angsty stuff has a nice payoff. I hope to write my original idea for the concept in the near future.

So since I spent a lot of hours and stayed up most of the night writing this, if you guys would leave a review I'd greatly appreciate it…

Peace out…


End file.
